Inevitable Love
by Team Edcob
Summary: This is a love story between Emmett and Rosalie. In this story, Bella has a sister, Loretta, who is also the mysterious vampire that alice see's coming to forks. When they both arrive at forks, Emmett and Rosalie are in the middle of a divorce....
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie's POV"Emmett! Come here now!" I had talked to Alice and Esme earlier today about me and Emmett. I had told them that over the past couple of years, we've grown apart. We've become more like friends than man and wife. And everywhere I go men's eyes follow me, and I'm tired of ignoring them. I told them I wanted a divorce. Alice, already knew, her being able to see the future and all, and Esme told me to do whatever I thought would make me happy. I think Emmett feels the same, but I don't want to hurt him. Emmett and Jasper came down the stairs, and entered the living room. They both took a seat on the couch next to Edwards piano. "I'd like to talk to Emmett alone Jasper." Jasper wordlessly got up and walked away, giving Emmett a quick look before heading up the stairs again. Emmett turned to look at me. "So what's up Rose?" His lips were smiling, his eyes were light, but there was something different about his voice. I gave a quick sigh; I wanted to get this over with. "Emmett, you know I love you dearly, but you've become more like my brother than a husband." I paused for a second to take a look at his face. He was still smiling. He came to sit next to me, and patted my knee, "Go on." "Emmett, I want a divorce." I'm sorry it was so short!! I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer. I'll try to post more soon! Message and Rate please! I'd love to hear your opinion!


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett's POVRosalie wanted a divorce. It would explain why Jasper kept checking on me, and the funny looks Alice as been giving me. I guess I knew this was coming. We haven't been as close lately. Edward probably already knows, he probably heard Alice, or Rose think it, and Alice probably told Esme, Carisle, and Jasper. So, I'm the one getting the divorce, and I'm the last one to know. I wouldn't expect anything less from my vampire family. I'm not upset, I expected it, but I wish someone could've warned me! A lawyer was coming by the house tomorrow to sign the papers, and make it official. Tomorrows also the first day back to Forks High School. I'm going to be a senior, again. I don't see the point in going anymore, we already know everything the teachers have to teach, and as far as socializing, everyone stays away from us anyway. I told Carisle this and he said that we have to keep up appearances, or people would talk. Me, Alice, Esme, and Edward were in the living room. Edward was softly playing the piano, Esme watching him, and me and Alice were playing checkers, although she already knows whos going to win. Jasper and Carisle were out hunting. Alice was just about to win, when she dropped the piece she was holding, and stared into space. Edward stopped playing and came to sit by Alice, Esme doing the same. "What did you see Alice?" Edward asked her. Alice didn't answer, she was just looking at nothing. Esme took hold of her hand. "Alice, dear, are you alright?" Alice finally came back to rapacity, and said "Theres going to be a new girl at school this year." Edward walked back to his piano smiling, Esme doing the same, shaking her head. "Alice, there are a ton of new freshmen every year." I pointed out. Alice looked at me. "She's a Senior Emmett, and shes a vampire."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bellas POV"Goodnight dad." Charlie looked up from the baseball game he was watching. "Goodnight Bells." I went up to my room and laid on the bed. I let out a sigh. It was my first day back in Forks. I was really tired, the flight from Phoenix, to Forks, seemed extraordinarily long. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. I had a lot on my mind. Tomorrow was my first day at Forks High School. I could deal with that, I wasn't looking forward to being 'the new girl', but I'd be ok. I was more worried about Loretta. Loretta was my dad didn't even know about her. Renee had her after she and Charlie got a divorce. She wanted to tell Charlie right away, but couldn't, because Loretta was born differently than I. She was born a vampire. Apparently, Renee's great grandfather was a vampire, so Renee and her side of the family knew all about vampires. She couldn't tell Charlie because he didn't know such a thing existed. Loretta lived with me, Renee, and Phil, in Phoenix, but she moved with me to Forks. She couldn't live with Charlie and I obviously, so Renee and Phil gave her money to rent a house a couple of blocks away from the house. She would be starting Forks High tomorrow with me. Me, and Loretta both were worried. In Pheniox,she had to be home schooled. She didn't exactly fit in with the other students. She was 5'3, an inch smaller than me, she had curly strawberry blonde hair that reached her shoulders, her skin was very cold, and she was extremely pale, her eyes were gold, black when she didn't hunt often. She usually wore something formal, like a dress, or nice skirt. She always got compliments on her long eyelashes, and her full lips. She'd have to be very careful on who she made friends with. We couldn't risk someone finding out about her. Sometimes I felt bad for her. Loretta was always lonely. She had, me and Renee, but she really wanted someone else to talk to. We've never come across another vampire, and we don't expect to in Forks. Loretta was always telling me that she didn't expect to ever find another vampire, even if she did have forever to and Loretta were in for a big surprise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett's POV"Could you drive any slower?" Me and Alice were in Roses car, slowly on the way to school. She always did this when someone spends to much time in the bathroom. Edward took an extra long shower, so Rosalie didn't have much time to get ready. And for that, she was driving at a grand total of 20 mph down the busy highway. "Can I use the bathroom first in the morning?" Alice looked over at me and nodded. Of course Rosalie would get her way. "Sure, just drive faster please!" She smirked at me, and then we sped off.

"So what class so you have first?" Alice asked me. I quickly looked over my class list. "I have government first. What do you have?" "I have government too!" Alice said happily. I took hold of Alice's arm and led her to the end of the hallway we were standing in. "So, have you seen the girl yet Alice?" I whispered. "You know I would've told all of you if did Emmett." Alice said, looking annoyed. "Its weird, all morning I've been trying to see if anything's changed, and all I've been able to see is the same thing I saw yesterday, this girl that's obviously a vampire. She's a 'vegetarian'." Alice said with a smile. "How do you know that?" She rolled her eyes. "In the vision I had, her eyes were gold. Any other vampires would've been red." Just then the bell rang, signaling that first period was about to start. Alice let out a big sigh, and said: "Lets get to class Emmett before were late." Like it would matter. We could go our slowest, and still be there first.

Government went by quickly, as did Advanced Chemistry, and French. All were extremely boring. The teachers all had low, dull, voices that sounded like a priest, and even though I couldn't sleep, them speaking made me feel like it. After the fourth period bell rang I meet up with Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie for lunch. We entered the cafeteria, and got our lunches. What a waste of food. It's a shame they don't serve grizzlies, or a nice deer. That'd get the kids talking. As we sat down at our usual table in the back, two girls walked in. One was really pale, she had long brown hair that reached her mid-back, she was skinny, and was about average height. As she was on her way to sit down, she tripped over a leg of a chair, and fell. As she gathered her food and tray, she looked up and met my gaze. Her hair had been hiding her face. She had big, chocolate brown eyes. Full lips, and long eyelashes. When she saw me, she blushed a beautiful crimson color, and looked away. I finally tore my gaze from her, and noticed the other girl she was with. She was paler than the one that tripped.... she was as pale as us. I caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were gold. That's strange. We rarely ever see someone identical to us. Probably just a coincidence. I turned my back to our table. I had tuned them out while I was looking at the girls. I hadn't noticed what they were talking about. They were all facing Alice, looking concerned. "What is it Alice?" They all kept asking her. Her face was paler than normal. She finally spoke. She had a hard time getting it out. "That's her. That's the vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice's POVWe've seen the vampire girl. She was exactly who I saw in my vision, but who was she with? Her face was pale. Really pale. She couldn't be a vampire to could she? Her eyes were brown though, but she could have contacts. Either way, there was a new vampire in Forks, and we needed to talk with 's POVAfter I looked away from the beautiful dark haired guy, I rushed over to Loretta. I set everything down on the table she was sitting at. "Well?" I said a little breathlessly. A million things running through my mind. They looked like Loretta. What did that mean?? She looked at me stifling a laugh. "You fell." "No. Well, yeah, but did you see them?" I asked in a rush. "Who?" She said, a confused look on her face. "Them!" I said in a whisper, pointing over to where the dark haired boy was sitting. A girl with long blonde hair saw me pointing, and whispered something to the rest of her table. A smaller girl with spiky black hair looked over at me and Loretta very quickly. She something to her table, and then she got up, walking gracefully toward us. The rest of her table doing the same. I hadn't noticed the rest of the people at the table. They were all different from each other, yet exactly the same. They all had the same pale faces, the same gold eyes. They were all incredibly beautiful. The spiky haired girl stood in front of everybody. When Loretta saw them, she dropped the apple she was twirling, and just stared at them with wide, curious eyes. "Are you a vampire?" The spiky haired girl asked boldly. The strong dark haired boy that was looking at me snorted. "Way to be blunt Alice." The tall blonde girl said. A boy with bronze colored hair said "We are vampires to." He said to her. Loretta's jaw practically dropped to the floor. "How did you do that?" Loretta asked him in a low voice. The spiky haired girl spoke again. "Edward can read minds. And Jasper can control emotions." She said pointing to a blonde boy. "And I can see the future, my names Alice by the way. And that's Rosalie and Emmett." Alice said, pointing to the beautiful blonde girl, and the dark haired boy. "My name is Loretta, and my sisters name is Bella." Loretta told everyone. They all came up to shake out hands. When I shook Emmett's hand, my hand became all warm and tingly, besides his cold touch. He looked at me and smiled a beautiful smile. I saw out of the corner of my eye Rosalie frowning, looking at me. "You can let go now Bella." Loretta said with a laugh. "Oh". Was all I said. I blushed and reluctantly let go of Emmett's muscular hand. Alice sat down and the rest of the Cullen's followed suit, Emmett taking the seat next to me. I heard Alice ask Loretta if I was a vampire. Loretta laughed. As soon as Loretta said that I wasn't, Alice immediately looked relieved. Alice started asking Loretta a bunch of questions about our family, where we lived, if our family knows about her, and if she had a talent. While Loretta answered Alice's questions, me and Emmett started talking. **


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett's POVI turned my attention to Bella, rather than listen to Alice pester Loretta with questions. Bella turned toward me and smiled a shy smile. I smiled back hugely. She looked down at her hands and blushed deeply. All the blood rushing up to her face made her scent more evident. She had a very appealing scent. Very floral. Edward looked over at me, a worried look on his face. He obviously read my mind and didn't want me to make Bella my lunch. I shook my head in a 'no' gesture. Bella smelled very appealing indeed, but not in a food way. I wanted to know more about her. I was just about to ask her a question when a boy with spiky blonde hair walked up to Bella. "Hi, my names Mike, your Bella right?" She looked up from her hands and nodded. "Hi." She said shyly. "I was wondering if I could take you out this weekend, maybe to a movie or something." He said with a cocky smile. Bella looked slightly annoyed. I was surprisingly glad she was acting this way. "Sorry Mike, I'm busy." Mikes disappointment showed visibly on his face when his overly confident smile turned into a frown. He made his lower lip come out further than his upper lip in a pathetic pout. "Oh, ok. See ya later." He said looking at the ground. He walked away, his eyes still on the floor. Bella turned to me and rolled her eyes. I had to laugh. I was strangely relieved that she wasn't interested in him. And the expression on her face was genuinely funny. "So your not a vampire?" I asked her even though I knew she wasn't. I couldn't' think of anything to say! Wow, that's a first. "No. just Loretta." Bella looked over her shoulder at Loretta. Bella looked sad all of the sudden. "What's wrong?" I couldn't help but ask. She sighed. "I'm jealous of her. She's smart, beautiful, and interesting. She's amazing, but I'm completely normal." She said, looking at Loretta again. I smiled. "Are you?" She looked confused. "I don't know you that well, so I don't know if your normal or not. Tell me about you, and I'll be the judge." She started to blush. "What do you want to know?" She asked, unsure. I wanted to know everything. "Does your family know about Loretta?" She smiled. "My moms side does. Its in our blood." She said, smirking at her ironic joke. I continued to ask her questions about her life, and found that I was completely interested in everything she had to say. The pain in her eyes when she told me of her parents divorce, the pride she showed when she talked of her family, I found all this fascinating. I spent my whole lunch period getting to know Bella. I enjoyed talking to her. She was much easier to talk to than Rosalie. It seemed natural with then the bell rang. Lunch was over. And so was my time with Bella. "Well, I'll see you later Emmett." Bella said sweetly. I was about to say goodbye when Alice walked over to us. Jeez! What is with people interrupting me today!?"You and Loretta are coming over tonight. We want you guys to meet Carisle and Esme." Cool. I'd get to see her tonight, after the lawyer left that is....ugh. "I'll see you tonight Bella." She looked kind of confused but was smiling. "I guess you will."


End file.
